Territorial
by Haosbattler
Summary: KB Side-B, The Older Members in Krypton Brand learn something about there leader and his partner, and that they can be a bit defensive...or a lot...take your pick. Apparently no one noticed a thing for a while...geez... RanKen


**Hi everyone I'm Haosbattler, my first Weiss Kreuz Fanfic, and it was a bit difficult, but mostly because keeping characters in character can be a bit annoying and I know for a fact that somewhere along the way it's definitely gonna be OC. I like how the beginning had gone but the ending, like any other thing I write, was a bit rough but I think all and all it went well. I am planning on doing another fanfic of this pairing but not for a bit, if you are interested it's on my profile in the list of story ideas. Anyway I'm done with that, I'm gonna get on with the disclaimer now.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't, wish I did, but I don't.**

**Warnings: Light yaoi, romance isn't really my thing but I do try.**

**Now no more waiting...Go!**

* * *

**Territorial**

* * *

_"I see...If that's how it is, Ken..." _

The moment they saw each other again...

"_Were you overpowered by by your lingering affection?"_

The smile on Ken's face when Aya said that should have made things very obvious for the members of Krypton Brand Side-B, but not one of them noticed.

Then during the fight, there was a hint of something between them during a conversation, when they were cornered by KB member Chloe.

"_Since we parted way, I did a lot of thinking by myself and...I wondered what I had left..."_

Honestly, Chloe himself is surprised he didn't think much of it till later.

"_That was why, I decided to travel to the place I most wanted to go to...Aya, it was where you were."_

At first he, and the others thought it was just because they were close friends, and while there was probably some other reason, they were both assassins with no one to really turn to, so they'd turn to each other and would defend the other...

They didn't think there was something else, till later...

* * *

Chloe walked into the kitchen where he sees Ken, wearing a cooking apron, while pouring what looks to be soup into a bowl while reading a cookbook. Seeing the brunette not being very attentive with the hot liquid he couldn't help but feel very slightly nervous as the 'ninja' closed the book and turned off the broiler.

Ken turns around and jumps very slightly (hardly distinguishable to the trained eye), but his eyes clearly widening a bit, "Oh Chloe it's just you." After a brief moment his face lights up with a smile and grabs the Romanian's arm and pull him over to the counter where the bowl of the soup laid. "Perfect timing, I needed someone to taste this for me."

The other male knew for a fact that Ken just started learning to cook and did it to make up for the lack of Japanese food he won't be having for a long time, not until they have to go to Japan for a mission or something. And since he hadn't cooked before it made all of them nervous about trying it. Yuki, while Japanese by birth was raised in America so he didn't grow up with Japanese cuisine, the only other people that are fine with it would be Ken, and there leader Aya says he doesn't mind not having Japanese food, so the only one who complained was the brunette.

Chloe looked at it with a raised eyebrow and then to Ken, "What is it?" He asked taking the spoon offered to him as he prodded the vegetables and white squares.

"Miso soup with tofu." He replied.

The blonde**(1) **frowned at the bowl as he picked it up and looked at the Japanese male, "Why can't you try it?"

Ken's eyebrow's furrowed, "I want someone else to try and give me a truthful opinion on it."

"And you can't get Aya because...?"

The soccer player shifted slightly, "Because I'm making it for him, okay? Now will you just try it and give me your honest opinion of in?"

Chloe had to wonder if the ex-member of Weiss was always like this before joining Side-B, none of them knew much about both Ken and Aya so they had to wonder if something like this was common. Glancing down at the bowl of soup and back at the male in front of him he sighed, bracing himself for what he was gonna taste he takes a spoonful, blew on it slightly and tasted it.

"Well?" Ken asked slightly impatient, if something was wrong he wanted to fix it so Aya would like it, the red-head wouldn't admit it but he so to missed the cooking of home and while they usually never had home cooking back in Weiss they did order Japanese take out a lot but that was the closest thing they got to it.

The Romanian had to admit he was surprised, he expecting the vegetables to be over cooked, or the tofu made completely wrong or even the broth to be scalding hot but no, it was obvious Ken was very careful in making it cause while he had never had Miso soup before it tasted "My..." The brunette watched him quietly waiting for a reply. The blonde is silent, his expression showing his surprise as he looked at the bowl in his hands, eyes wide.

"Um...Chloe?" Ken called, hesitantly waving his hand in front of the others eyes, seeing them blink in recognition then at him. He gave a small sigh, "Oh good, I thought something was wrong, is it that bad that you can't find the words for it?" He asked then shaking his head, "I thought for sure I got it right."

Finally snapping out of his surprise the roman shook his head, "No, that is not it, I am just surprised is all, it's actually very delicious."

That made the other brighten up, "Really?" When the blonde nodded confirming that even taking another bite of the soup. He sets the bowl down and goes get a bottled water from the fridge, he opens the bottle and takes a sip out of it and goes back to get his bowl when he trips**(2) **and somehow manages to spill most of the water over Ken's front. "Shit!" Ken yelped as he looked down seeing his shirt soaked in cold water.

"Oh, my apologies Ken, let me help." Before the brunette could reply Chloe was already taking paper towels patting at the wet shirt.

"Aw...I'm fine Chloe re-"

"What is going on in here?" The kitchen goes quiet as the two look at the door to the living room to see none other than Aya standing at the door, his face void of any emotion, but the roman thought he saw a flicker of something in the red-head's eyes.

"A-aya!" Ken stuttered as he saw the other Japanese male, "It's nothing, Chloe just spilt some water on me, that's all."

The blonde still had his hands on Ken's chest but was a bit busy watching his leader as he went from expressionless to...angry? That was something new, even when they had first met (not exactly under good circumstances) had he looked angry, but now here he was looking at him as if he was going to cut him open with his katana.

The red-head walked over to them and harshly took hold of the blonde's wrist and dragged him over to the door and 'kicked' him out of the kitchen into the living where Yukio, Michel and Free were watching TV but turned to look at him confused.

"What happened Chloe?" Michel asked turning around on the couch as Yukio turned off the TV to turn to him as well.

"Didn't Aya just go in there? What did you do to make him kick you out?" Yukio asked his eyes narrowing in confusion. Free just nodded with his usual expression just looking a bit confused as well.

Standing up straight, the roman looks at the door he was just thrown out of with a thoughtful expression, "I'm not sure, I accidentally spilt something on Ken, tried to help clean up the mess, then Aya came in and just threw me out."

"Why would he do that though?" Michel asked tapping his chin with his finger with a very curious/thinking look.

"Wanna find out?" Yukio asked with a bit of a mischievous smile, sure he was serious a lot of the time but he was still a kid who could get into trouble every now and then.

"How?" Michel asked looking at the other boy confused.

Yukio looked at the British boy skeptically, "And you call yourself an assassin? All we do is open the door a bit and listen in on there conversation, that's it." Michel just looked at him looking very confused with a bit of surprise.

"Sometimes even the most skilled person can forget the most basic of tactics, in this case, something as simple as listening through the door." Chloe told the two young boys, while Free just watched.

Michel walked over to the door and put his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it and luckily found it unlocked. Apparently there leader was to busy with whatever to remember to lock it, which was good for the snoopers.

They cracked the door open, just enough for them each to peak an eye through the crack and see the other two in there (Free was just standing looking through as well but he wasn't crouch like the other three were).

"-at were you thinking letting that blonde idiot touch you like that Ken?" The red-head asked he helped Ken dry off. But what was more surprising that he had his hands UNDER Ken's shirt and the brunette didn't even seem the slightest bit fazed about it.

Chloe's eye twitched a bit at being called an 'idiot' but didn't move other wise, instead he focused on how the two were interacting, it was definitely strange and different then how they usually interacted with each other, sure they seemed close, but for Aya to be touching the other like that seemed a bit odd.

"-not my fault! He was a bit rushed to help me clean up and you came in and practically threw him out in a rage like you did with Yoji that one time**(3)**." The brunette gestured towards the door but didn't so much as look up, instead he was to busy looking down at the red-head.

"That's because I'm the only one allowed to touch you," Aya looked up at him and from what the spectators could see was that there was something in the red-heads violet eyes, something that was completely foreign to them, there was a possessiveness, the two young boys were confused at why this was, while the roman male's eyes widened slightly as he realized just why this was, Free just looked blankly.

Ken just chuckled at the look and shook his head slightly, "I'm quite aware of that." He started, gently taking hold of the samurai's wrists and pulling them off of him, "But that doesn't mean you can freak out every time somebody touches me, especially considering we can't be as free about the two of us as we were with the others, unless of course you WANT them to know about us."

Aya sighed and shook his head as he sat down on the floor, Ken joining him, now out of view they had to listen to just there conversation and not there actions.

"It's not that, while I would _'love' _for them to know that your mine-"

"And the other way around." Ken added.

There was a huff, presumably from Aya and continued, "I'm not sure about if they should know yet."

The three at the door (Free went back to watch the muted tv once the two were out of sight) glanced at each other.

"Well if you don't want them to know, stop being so..." There was a pause, most likely due to Ken thinking of a word, "Possessive, defensive...um...some other word I can't think of."

At this point Chloe had heard enough, tapping the two boys on the shoulder he gestured back into the room, when the boys nodded he slowly closed the door to make sure they don't find out they were being listened to.

Yukio looked a bit confused, and the roman couldn't blame him, the man who came to his aid was...well...gay. And for his best friend at that. But Michel had widened bright eyes looking oddly happy with a large smile.

* * *

A couple weeks have passed since the members of Krypton Brand Side-B discovered that their two newest members were a couple, but after discussing it after the initial shock had disappeared they figured they'll just leave the two to there own business and they wont say anything till the two of them were ready.

Of course this didn't stop them from observing how the two interacted since learning of this development. Like when Michel tried to drag Aya to go shopping (for whatever) the boy noticed the slight annoyance however in Ken's eyes every time he tried to drag his boyfriend out of the room. Apparently Aya wasn't the only one in the relationship who got jealous, it was very obvious actually, that the two of them weren't so willing to let the other go, whatever had happened before they joined them, it kept them apart for a bit.

Chloe had admitted after a day or so of thinking about any signs he missed, the most obvious was back when Ken and Aya had first reunited, that should have been a full on flare that there was something between them more than just close friends.

The way they talked to each other when it seemed like they were cornered, sure he only heard them talking but it seemed obvious, now anyway, that whatever it was, there was so much more behind Ken's words at that moment.

Now it was Saturday, and Michel suggested that they all should go out, it was one of the rare Saturdays that they had where they didn't have work in the shop, or a job the night before or later that night that they all could go and hang out, without any of it hanging on there heads...if only for a few hours anyway.

As they walked about Michel did a lot of talking, Chloe or Yukio chiming in every now and then, Free being..well...Free, and Aya and Ken walked next to each other, oddly close...

As they walked to the nearest park they were stopped a couple of times by some of the residents who chatted with them, wondering how they were doing and such, of course while the others were completely okay with speaking english, Ken still felt very out of place, and at the moment it was no different, but Aya always seemed to know when to comfort him, even in small gestures as a hand on his shoulder. And he responded with a grateful smile.

Chloe noticed the small interaction between the two and he asked himself would he still think it was just because they were friends or would he notice the deeper connection between the two of them without the event that took place in the kitchen?

After a good hour of just walking around and stopping at the park they decided to head to the nearest restaurant for lunch (with no complaints from Ken this time). After they got their seats the waitress came and took there orders, and more than once did the roman notice her eyes linger on Aya who seemed to be completely oblivious to it, or was he? He didn't know, but what he did know was that Ken definitely noticed and wasn't happy about it. There were a couple times when the waitress came around did she tried to flirt with the red-head, however she oddly stopped after the second attempt. Though Chloe had a good idea that it was due to Ken, the brunette had gone to use the bathroom and came back looking satisfied and the waitress would give nervous glances at Ken, but he acted like he never saw him...

Geez...he has never seen an angry Ken before, but something in Chloe's gut told him that it was bad...by a lot.

After everyone left the restaurant they started making there way back to the flower shop.

"That was fun, we need to do that again on another day, what do you think Free?" The Michel asked the elder Brit, who just nodded looking at the man.

"Yeah if the waitress wasn't such a flirt," Yukio said with a scowl, sure he enjoyed the meal a bit but he wasn't a fan of the waitress, he could tell she was flirting with someone, but he wasn't observant enough to see that it was Aya who was being flirted with. "At least she finally stopped halfway through the service."

Ken stretched his arms behind his head just looking up in the sky ignoring the pointed look Aya was giving him, no one said anything more, until Aya said something that made the others quite surprised about it.

"She wasn't that annoying, though I can tell she wouldn't have stopped flirting with me if Ken hadn't gotten so jealous and 'kindly' told her to stop."

Aya and Ken kept walking but Chloe, Yukio and Michel and Free stopped walking and looked at them surprised and confused.

"Hey it's not my fault she couldn't get the hint that you obviously weren't interested." Ken defended himself nonchalantly, as if what Aya said had no impact on them. The two of them stopped when they realized that there companions were no longer walking with them and turned around. "Uh...what?"

"Excuse me for a moment, but what did you just say?" The roman asked just to make sure he heard right. It wasn't the whole The two just basically, outright, admitted that they were together...weren't they still going for the 'hush, hush, it's a secret' thing!?

"Why are you so surprised? You guys have known for a few weeks now, right?" Aya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? H-how did you guys know and why didn't you say anything?" Michel asked his eyes going wide, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"You guys weren't very quiet when closing the door," Ken told them barely containing his grin, and almost laughed and the blank look Chloe gave them.

"We didn't say anything cause there was really no need to, since you already knew might as well just act as if things were normal." Aya answered the last half of the question.

"Well we wouldn't have found out if you weren't so territorial over Ken." Michel said putting a finger to his chin as if in thought.

"What?" Yukio asked looking at the other boy.

"Well there so defensive about the other, like cats, and cats are territorial about there things, and the way Aya and Ken are like that much like cats would." The younger British boy said.

The two former Weiss members looked at each other with a small look of shock, the only other people who know about there relationship and compared it to a similar thing like Michel had was Omi, and, when he had his memories, Yoji. So they hadn't expected to be hearing that comparison ever again...

But it was a comparison, weather it was right on or not, they belonged to each other, not to Weiss back then, or now in Krypton Brand. Over time the members of KB will learn that what Michel said was true, they are territorial...it's just not readily apparent, and boy...they don't need someone getting slashed up by an upset assassin...

* * *

**(1): I'm not really sure what hair color Chloe has, I tried to look it up but I couldn't find anything, but he just seems like a blonde to me, I don't know about you. It's the same with Michel.**

**(2): I'm the writer, if I want somebody to spontaneously trip and fall for the sake of the plot I will do just that.**

**(3): Yes they were in a relationship before KB, but something happened and they stopped going out for a bit before Gluhen and got back together after rejoining. It's' not apparent I don't think there'll be a prequel or a sequel where this is explained so I said it now.**

**So how was the ending? Good? Bad? How did you like it in general? I really hoped you guys liked it, it wasn't easy to write with my patience. Let me just say I got idea as you could probably tell in the beginning, from the Manga in KB Side-B, when Aya and Ken are reunited and when being cornered by all of the thorny vines. Was it just me or was there more to that conversation? Almost a few days after finishing what I could find of Side-B I got the idea of this and a month or so later here I am posting it. Hoped you enjoyed reading it, Bye!**


End file.
